


A Not-So-Quiet Night

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Miscellaneous Mix 'n' Match [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post ANH, Pranks, Reminiscing, Revenge, Swearing, interruptions, relationships, wes and hobbie are being dicks for basically no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Wedge and Luke just want to spend the night together, but Wes and Hobbie have other ideas, and poor Takbright is caught in the middle...





	A Not-So-Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first(second actually, but I sorta "disowned" the fic, you could say) Star Wars fic. 
> 
> The Wedge/Luke ship is my secret OTP.
> 
> The characters are gonna be head cannoned a bit here, as the info I have on them either comes from Wookiepedia or other fanfics.
> 
> I've never really written smut before, so please bear with me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night was quiet, the temperature was perfect, and Wedge's face was buried between Luke's legs when there was an unexpected knock on the door. 

Wedge pulled away. "Who is it?" he shouted in a less-than-kind voice. 

"Er, yes? Yeah uh, Janson and Hobbie are wreaking havoc in the hangar. They won't listen to anyone else. Could you please come and sort it out?" Wedge recognised the voice as that of one of the newcomer pilots, couldn't remember his name. 

"Is Commander Skywalker in there? Can he come out too?"

Wedge looked back at his boyfriend. "No," he said, "I'll be out in a minute." He heard footsteps pattering away from the door. 

Wedge groaned loudly. Not tonight of all nights! 

It was Luke's twentieth birthday. He was still an innocent virgin, and tonight was supposed to be his first time. Wedge had planned to keep things (mostly!) vanilla, but mind blowing at the same time. An interruption was the last thing they wanted or needed right now. 

Wedge stood up in a huff and began putting on his clothes: shirt, boxers, dressing gown that had all been tossed onto the floor mere minutes before. 

Luke stirred. He was still panting. "You didn't need to lie to him. I can come too." 

"No, Luke, it's your birthday! You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"You can comn me if it gets really bad."

"If you say so, my peach." Wedge kissed his lips and left their shared room. 

It was quiet in the hallway but the closer Wedge got to the hangar, the more he could start to hear someone yelling. It sounded like Takbright. Oh damn, they've wound him up again, haven't they?

When Wedge reached the main doors to the hanger, he could hear exactly what Takbright was shouting. 

"...next time you fucking waltz in and bother me I'll shove this wrench so far up your asses..." He continued to hurl more abuse at who could only have been Hobbie and Wes. 

"Col!" Wedge called, "what's the matter?" 

Takbright turned, gesturing at the two troublemakers. "These bastards are gonna be the fucking death of me! They know I don't like being compared to you and they still do it anyway!"

Just then, Wedge noticed the other person in the hangar. That must have been the pilot who alerted Wedge to the situation earlier. What was his name...Savon, no, Sarcon! Sarcon was looking extremely flustered. 

Wedge sighed. "Hobbie, Wes, you know better than to upset Takbright. And you're supposed to be setting a good example for the rookies." He gestured towards Sarcon. "Just think of how disappointed Luke would be if he saw you acting like this..." Wedge was so over this already and wanted to guilt them into behaving, just for a night. 

Wes scoffed. "Luke's seen us act like this before and he didn't seem to care a whole lot."

"It's because Luke's trying to run an entire squadron! He doesn't have the time or energy to deal with your bullshit!" 

"But you do," Hobbie said, "you have alll night." Hobbie smiled, and Wedge knew that he knew what their plans were for the evening. He'd pissed off Takbright because he knew that Sarcon would go and ask for help and disrupt their evening. 

Wedge had had enough. He charged forward and made a grab at Hobbie, who ducked out of the way, laughing. He and Wes then ran in different directions.

"Well don't just stand there!" Wedge turned on Takbright and Sarcon, "catch them! NOW!" 

Even Takbright jumped a little at that. Wedge normally wasn't the type to bark at them like dogs. 

"Er, Captain Antilles, are you sure..." Sarcon began.

"What, am I talking to a wall? Get them!" The two pilots obeyed, with hesitation. They disappeared behind a row of X-wings. Wes and Hobbie's laughter echoed throughout the hangar, as well as Takbright shouting "get back here you little shits!" 

Their pranks did push the limits a few times, but nothing as outrageous as this. 

Wedge sank onto a crate, put his head in his hands, and exhaled deeply. He knew he was wrong to yell like that, but god damn, this was frustrating! 

Breath, just breath, he told himself. Pull yourself together. Try not to fuck up tonight even more for poor old Luke. 

Oh, Luke. His peach. 

He'd fallen in love with Luke the minute he introduced himself, smiling eagerly. During the Death Star battle, as everyone else was being picked off one by one, Wedge feared so much for Luke's safety that it made his stomach hurt something awful. Which only made things more sweeter when Luke wandered over to him after the battle and hugged him tightly. 

The two remaining members of Red Squadron stuck close to each other after that. They ate together, sat next to each other, and even managed to share a room together. 

Luke told him he loved him one morning when they were still on Yavin IV, right before they parted ways to go on a scout mission. For Wedge, it was pretty much the greatest morning of his life. 

They shared their first kiss in the rain two days later, on their last day on Yavin IV. It had started raining and Wedge had convinced Luke to go outside with him. Luke was nervous at first, having grown up on a desert planet, after all, but came round to it. He'd skipped through the rain like a little kid before walloping Wedge with a mudball. Wedge returned the favour, several times and then they just hugged each other and then Wedge just kissed him. They got one hell of a growling from the other pilots but it was worth it. 

His pet name for Luke came around when they were still in space, heading to their new base. They were in a quickly made makeshift bed, cuddling. Wedge was admiring Luke's body. His skin was smooth, his hair was so soft, his face often blushed a rosy pink. Just like a perfect little peach, he remembered saying, and Luke had giggled and cuddled closer. 

Oh, how he wished he was with Luke right now!

"Excuse me Antilles," Takbright said suddenly, "but while you were daydreaming, we caught the shitheads!" Indeed they had. Sarcon was holding Wes by his wrists and Takbright had Hobbie in a headlock. 

"We got cornered," Wes said. He sounded out of breath. 

"Dreaming about your tasty boyfriend, were you?" Hobbie said with laughter in his voice.

Wedge forcibly composed himself. "Just shut up, Hobbie." 

"What's all the noise about?"

Everyone jumped. It was Leia, wearing a fluffy white dressing gown. 

Wedge stepped forward. "I'm sorry. These two were being...jerks and I got called out to deal with it and..." 

Leia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I figured it would be something like that. You go back to bed. I'll take this from here." She shot Wes and Hobbie an icy glare. 

"Oh wait!" She called before Wedge left the hangar. "I heard it was Luke's birthday today. I didn't get a chance to see him, can you wish him happy birthday for me?" Wedge gave an affirmative thumbs up before leaving for good. 

"Very happy birthday," Hobbie said smugly, and Takbright tightened his headlock. 

Back in their room, Wedge saw Luke lying unmoving on their bed. 

"Luke!" Wedge ran his fingertips over Luke's eyelids, which fluttered. "Were you asleep?"

Luke looked guilty. "Only for a minute. You were gone awhile." 

"You know, if you're feeling tired we can have sex tomorrow night." Wedge sat down on the bed. 

Luke sat up. "No, I'm fine. I'm just-I still feel nervous." 

Wedge wrapped his arms around the blonde boy. "It's okay. I was nervous my first time, too." Something nearly slipped his mind, and he blurted it out before it could. "Leia says happy birthday, by the way." 

"That's nice of her," Luke said before slowly pressing his lips to Wedge's cheek. His kisses, while shy, were just the cutest little things. 

Wedge pushed him down onto the bed. "Happy birthday, my peach," he said, and captured Luke's lips in a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!
> 
> Also, Sarcon is my own character(probably should have mentioned that at the start. Oh well).
> 
> I should also mention that this is not part of my Unnamed Planet series.


End file.
